


Tony's Stark's new 100% Foolproof New Superhero Team.

by Mocking_point



Series: While the fight's over, the war isn't. [4]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers movies, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimates
Genre: 3x19 mentions, Avengers Initiatitive, Big Sister Bobbi, Booty Calls, Embarrassment, F/M, Nakedness, New Team, Press Conferences, episode: Failed Experiments, gov't team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Daisy just wanted to enjoy herself for the first time in months and she just HAD to turn on the TV.





	

Daisy's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she fell backwards back onto the bed. As his arm wrapped back around her she found herself saying, "Jes-- jeez Louise!” Correcting herself quickly when she remembered who she was talking to. ‘How do you get better every time?"

"Well you know. I'm very _In-touch_ with women." Matt said, with a wolffish grin. 

"No one likes it when you make puns on your powers Matty." Daisy said slapping his chest. "And you've had them since our first time. Don't give me that BS."

"Well you can believe what you want to believe." Matt said shrugging. "What are you doing here Daisy?"

"Well that was quick." Daisy sighed as she got up from the bed to look around for her panties. 

"Yeah well I had a woman come here looking for you." Matt said sitting up. "She was with SHIELD."

"British?"

"Yup." 

"Don't mind her."

"Diaze. You need to straight with me." Matt said. "Last time you were here you helped out but you said you didn't want anything then today you come out of the blue and jump my bones!"

"Damn Matt. For a sex addict you'd figure that you would know the Benefits of a good one and done." Daisy said rolling her eyes. 

"One?"

"Ok three and done." Daisy said rolling her eyes (not that had any effect on Matt). "You know what I meant, Matty."

"I've asked you to stop calling me that!"

"Yet Stick can call you whatever the hell he wants?" Daisy shot back. 

"That's because he.... Wait! Don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell me about Lincoln?" Matt said. Anyone else wouldn't be able to hear the hurt in his voice but Daisy had known him for so long that she could. 

"Skye. I'm you're oldest friend. Jemma and I are worried about you. She said your mom hasn't been the same since you left. Plus--"

"Look I really don't want to talk about this." Daisy said. She walked into the parlor and grabbed her underwear from the back of the couch to shimmy into them. She was annoyed that he’d think that May would be stuck with her as a daughter.

"Fine don't talk to me. Talk to someone!" Matt said walking into the room now in a pair of shorts. "It helps." he said speaking from experience. “A priest, a therapist, the goddamn crazy guy on the street!

“In case you don’t pay attention to the news but _you’re_ the crazy guy on the street!” Daisy said before sighing. This was NOT how she wanted to have things go. "Look Matt..."

"Matt!" A female voice shout before storming in. There a strawberry blonde woman walked in briskly "Matt! You need to... oh!"

Daisy yelped as the new woman walked into the apartment. She quickly covered her chest before dived into the bedroom. She did not want one of Matt's friend seeing her in only a pair of skimpy panties no matter how pretty the blonde was. 

When she walked back out in a pair of his gym shorts and one of Matt’s button ups, Karen had her phone out and something was going on. "Oh my god. You're Quake!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don’t know?" Daisy mumbled. As she walked around to see the phone. 

"Karen this is my friend Skye." Matt said not fooling her. 

"Well this probably involves you too." She said holding out the phone. “I’d love to interview you!”

“Uh not now.” Daisy said awkwardly before paying attention to the video as it started playing. 

On screen Tony Stark was standing in front of a podium in armor minus the helmet. It looked like a press conference. "Ladies. Gents." He said looking around. "I'm going to keep this brief. I'm sure you have better things to do I know I do. 

"For too long heroes have been standing alone. This doesn't help us, or the governments of the world. We've been standing separate and doing so only helped one person. The bad guys. Today I'm pleased to announce that that's no longer an issue. Please meet the world's newest fighting team. The Mighty Ultimates." He said showing off the newest team of heroes behind him. 

"There you have it folks." A female reporter whispered to the camera as Tony started to introduce the members. "Tony Stark has just released the first image of the new planned Ave-- Ultimates. It will be SHIELD run by former Deputy Director Maria Hill. Many of the Individuals are unknown to us but people of note are Lieutenant General Robert Maverick, what seems to be a new Captain America and Dr. Stephen Strange numerous winner of the Abraham Erskine Award in medical science. 

What is to come of this new development is unsure but considering all the publicity the Avenger were getting for helping with the flood in southern Florida last week many are wondering if this is just a publicity stunt?"

Karen clicked off the phone as she sighed putting her phone away. “A new Hulk, A new Captain America, the damn leader in Medical science.” Karen said shaking her head. “Have you heard about Maverick?”

“I hear his mouth writes checks that his ass can’t cash.” Matt said, straight faced.

“You know what I mean, asshole.” Karen said annoyed. “He so heavy handed that it makes Trump look like a kindergarten teacher.”

“I heard he’s a good guy.” Daisy said confused. 

“So have I.” Karen said. “But it doesn’t mean that he can’t go too far to protect people.”

“Who’s the new Captain America?” Daisy asked. The same man who captured Hunter. Who got him transferred to the Raft. His armor was much less practical than Steve’s, much thinner and no sleeves whatsoever. Plus instead of the blue the entire uniform was a greyish-black. He’d be best to stay clear of her.

“No one knows his real name since it’s extremely classified.” Karen said zooming in on him. ”All they released is that he was an Army Ranger who was a hero in the Madripoor Campaign.”

“Madripoor Campaign?” Matt asked.

“It was the Governments final attack on Hydra in April.” Daisy said, cringing. That assault was orchestrated by Coulson and Talbot. “Madripoor was its last foothold, until a Ranger Team hit it. Most of the squad was uninjured due to one man. I’m guessing it was him?” She really should’ve done more research into the new recruits.

“Yeah.” Karen said, “Except for Stark, Maverick and Strange everyone’s identities are classified actually.”

“Crap. I better tell everyone else.” Daisy said and if on cue her phone started ringing. It was Clint. She walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. “Oh yeah Matt. I was supposed to invite you to the Avengers… but if you don’t want to I understand. We stay together for protection and we get more stuff done I sincerely doubt that they’ll be worried about Street crime so I think you’re good."

A yellow portal appeared on Matt's wall and Karen's eye went wide as Daisy exited the bedroom. "Umm Matt has my number. If you still want that interview I'd be happy to figure something out."

"Oh uh I was joking." Karen lied twirling with her hair.

"No you weren't." Daisy said grinning. "See you tomorrow Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Daisy said smiling as she walked through the portal to a waiting Bobbi. Her older sister just raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Bobbi said. For an expert at undercover she did a crap job of keeping the giggle out of her voice. "Nice hair."

Daisy sighed and continued walking. She did even think to check herself in the bathroom. "Grow up. Like we didn't she the outcome of you and Hunter every other Tuesday."

Bobbi laughed but Daisy could hear the pain in her voice. "Did you see the press conference?"

"Yeah. But that's no why we called you." Bobbi said as they walked to the conference room. "Your alert finally went off. We found them. You know what that means."

"Avengers Assemble?" Daisy asked. 

"Avengers Assemble." Bobbi confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone reading this series? If you are check out the next installment coming soon!


End file.
